Two Worlds Colliding
by Clara14
Summary: 2 completely different worlds. One demigod. When she ran away from home, she fought monsters on the streets for years. Camp Half-Blood has been her home for as long as she can remember. What happens when she gets a letter about a magical school when she turns 11? What secret hasn't her father told her before she ran away, before he got remarried? Percy Jackson/Harry Poter crossover


**Hi! This is my first Fanfic, so I'm new at this. :) This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Percy Jackson. I don't own any of this, all credit goes to J.K. Rowling and Rick, except for the main character and one or two characters I may add. I lost it last night (I did click save but apparently it didn't) so I had to re-write the whole thing. Sorry if it's not as good as I'd hoped it would be. **

**Here's the first Part of the Prologue. Please Read and Review. Enjoy! xx **

* * *

**Prologue: Part 1 **

**Phoebe**

I don't know how many hours I've been here. I don't know how long it's been. How long since I escaped-no, ran away. Why would a 7 year old want to run away from home, you may ask? I had my reasons. All of them were because of _her_. I imagined what my father would look like when he finds out I won't be there anymore. He would be worried and terrified that his only child is gone. His only _real_ child. Who has been there for him for my whole life. I left him..alone. But he was not alone. Now he would never be alone.

We had each other before...before he got married again. With that witch. I was scared of her. For two whole years I had to put up with her, every single day of my short life. Maybe my dad would forget about me, now that I'm gone. Maybe he would forget that I was his child forever. I felt tears threatening to spill out but I didn't let them. I couldn't, not now...not ever.

I calmed myself. And..her children - a boy and a girl who were sixteen or seventeen I think - they were the meanest kids I've ever met. And I did meet quite a few mean kids. They teased and made fun of me, and hurt me. Not that it was much different than their mother. I'm not going to call her my mom - because I definitely wasn't related to _that_. My dad would never know (and now he won't ever know) that every day after I came back from school, she would beat me up. I never cried in front of her. Only when I was upstairs in my own bedroom did I actually cry. I couldn't let her hurt me more if I did cry in front of her. My dad was never home when she was hurting me. And I had to get away from her.

I shook the thoughts out of my head. The night (morning?) air was chilly and cold. What I felt wasn't guilt or sadness. I felt only numb and cold. I looked around me. Suddenly, there was this growl from behind me. Not turning to look at what it was, I ran and ran and ran until my feet hurt. I could hear the monster still following me and I ducked under what looked like a really big rock. I didn't know what it was, I was only seven (my birthday was soon, but at this point I didn't really care).

I grabbed something from under me and threw it as hard as I could to the monster. Bad idea. It started coming towards me and I screamed. I was terrified of it...

Something must've gotten the attention of the monster, because it turned around and walked towards the two things in front of it. Hiding, I realized from what I could see that they were people. People...like me. I stared at them. Why were they here? Did they run away from home too? One was a girl. One was a boy. I felt shy. They were older than me. The girl had short black hair with really pretty blue eyes, and it reminded me of lightning for some weird reason. Not that she was too different than me; my eyes were an odd blue (by odd, I mean it) and my hair was a little bit lighter than hers, a dark brown and I had few curls. The boy, though was completely different: blond hair, bright blue eyes and I could see that he was older than her by not that much.

Suddenly, the girl did something and the monster turned to dust. I stepped back, and something snapped. I think it was a twig or a branch. The two people whispered something to each other and then they started to come towards where I was hiding. I was frozen. I didn't know what to do. What if they were bad people, and they hurt me or kidnapped me?

Then I heard them lift something in front of me and reveal themselves. I was frightened. I didn't know these people.

"It's okay. It's alright," the girl said. "We're not going to hurt you. I promise."

She was slowly crouching down to where I was, getting at the same level as me.

"M-monsters!" I cried. "Evil, scary monsters!"

This time it was the boy who spoke. "We're just like you - we're not monsters. We fight them. Where's your family?"

I looked down. I wish he hadn't said that. I wish I could forget about them. "My family...is better and happier without me. They don't like me and they hurt me. I..I ran away."

The boy was looking at me, and searching for something. He found it, because he gave a sigh of relief. He spoke to the girl this time. "Thalia, she's like us. I can feel it."

"Hey, you're safe now. I'm Thalia. This is Luke. We'll take care of you now." I looked up at her and she smiled at me. I nodded. I felt like I should trust them.

"What's your name?" Thalia asked me. I could tell she was trying to make me confident around them. She was being really nice to me. Both of them were.

"Phoebe."

"Come on. You can come with us now and we'll...we'll protect you. You're not alone anymore."

At that moment I felt like I needed a friend, someone I could trust and look up to. I nodded and all three of us were making our way; where to, I had no idea. I just knew that Thalia and Luke were my friends now. People I could finally call my family.


End file.
